Gilgamesh (personagem)
top|right|Arte de Gilgamesh feita por Yoshitaka Amano|250px Gilgamesh é um personagem recorrente na série Final Fantasy. Inicialmente apresentado como um antagonista, ele fez várias aparições em remakes e títulos posteriores. Até hoje, Gilgamesh teve mais aparições em qualquer mídia Final Fantasy do que qualquer outro personagem, e pode ser o único personagem a aparecer em mais de um jogo na série principal (veja abaixo). Gilgamesh começou uma tradição de um chefe incompetente, cômico, porém persistente, para o jogador enfrentar. O papel feito por Gilgamesh já teve muitas variações na série, como o de vilão, de aliado, de Invocação, mas na maioria das vezes, aparece como um viajante colecionador de espadas raras e poderosas. Muitas vezes, em suas aparições, ele procura pela espada legendária, Excalibur. Outra marca registrada de Gilgamesh são os Equipamentos Genji, que podem ser roubados ou adquiridos como prêmio das batalhas. Originalmente dublado no Japão por para o lançamento japonês de Final Fantasy XII antes de sua morte em 17 de janeiro de 2010, a voz de Gilgamesh é feita por em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy e World of Final Fantasy, por Riki Kitazawa em Final Fantasy XIV, e por Kazuhiko Inoue em Final Fantasy XV. Nas versões em inglês, Gilgamesh é dublado por em Final Fantasy XII, em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy e Final Fantasy Type-0 HD, Kurt Wilson em Final Fantasy XIV e Tom Taylorson em Final Fantasy XV. Perfil Aparência A aparência de Gilgamesh varia sutilmente em cada jogo, mas ele tem uma aparência cinza, armadura vermelho/laranja e até oito braços em que ele possui um arsenal de armas diferentes. A arma registrada de Gilgamesh é um tipo de lança conhecida como "naginata", mas ele também usa espadas raras e poderosas coletadas de todo o mundo. Ele se considera um mestre espadachim (e normalmente é poderoso o suficiente para justificar uma opinião tão elevada), mas geralmente acaba fugindo depois de ser derrotado. Geralmente, Gilgamesh aparece com apenas dois ou quatro de seus braços visíveis; depois que ele "se transforma", ele revela sua verdadeira forma, carregando seis ou oito braços. O número de braços de Gilgamesh varia de jogo para jogo: em Final Fantasy V, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy e Final Fantasy Type-0, ele tem dois braços (oito braços quando transformado); em Final Fantasy XII e Final Fantasy XIII-2, ele tem seis braços; em Final Fantasy IX, ele tem quatro braços; em Final Fantasy VIII, ele pode ter oito braços, mas apenas quatro são visíveis. Com humor, em "Final Fantasy VIII", as decorações do lado direito do corpo de Gilgamesh parecem ser recortes de madeira ou papelão com os braços traçados sobre eles. Ele viaja frequentemente com seu parceiro Enkidu, cuja aparência também varia. Ao contrário de outros personagens recorrentes, como Cid e Biggs e Wedge, Gilgamesh tem geralmente a mesma aparência e personalidade em todos os jogos em que aparece. Como implícito em Final Fantasy VIII e confirmado em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, isto porque o Gilgamesh visto na série é na verdade a mesma pessoa, viajando entre mundos através de portais na Fenda. Quando ele se depara com Zidane, Squall e Vaan em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Zidane aponta que Gilgamesh tem apenas dois braços e, portanto, não parece familiar, aludindo à aparência de Gilgamesh com quatro braços em Final Fantasy IX. Personalidade Embora ele frequentemente apareça para desafiar o grupo e seja primeiro considerado um vilão, Gilgamesh não é verdadeiramente malvado. Em Final Fantasy V ele fica triste quando descobre o destino de Galuf, e quando ele é banido para a Fenda Interdimensional ele quase se oferece para se juntar ao grupo, e se sacrifica então pelo jogador para derrotar Necrophobe. Em Final Fantasy VIII ele se torna o aliado do grupo, e novamente não é hostil em Final Fantasy IX (embora ele tente roubar gil do grupo várias vezes). Gilgamesh é um colecionador de espadas e na maioria dos jogos tem uma grande variedade de armas. Seu alvo principal para a coleta é a espada sagrada Excalibur, mas na maioria das vezes Gilgamesh acha que o que ele acredita ser a Excalibur é na verdade a imitação Excalipoor. O primeiro incidente disso ocorre no Castelo de Exdeath em Final Fantasy V. Em Final Fantasy e Final Fantasy VI, Gilgamesh ataca o grupo devido à posse da Excalipoor, e em Final Fantasy VIII e Final Fantasy VI possui a Excalibur genuína quando chamada como uma invocação. Apesar de ser famoso por ser um espadachim, a arma registrada de Gilgamesh, vista em suas aparições baseadas em sprites, é uma "naginata" (erroneamente referida como uma alabarda em traduções). Acredita-se que Gilgamesh tenha encontrado virtualmente todas as versões da Excalibur, ou pelo menos a imitação. Por que ele procura essa arma é desconhecido, mas pode não ter nada a ver com poder, já que ele já tem algumas das armas mais poderosas da série. De fato, quando ele obtém o Zantetsuken em Final Fantasy VIII, ele menciona "o quarto" como se ele esperasse que a lâmina caísse em suas mãos. Pode ser que ele precise das armas para controlar sua viagem pelo vázio, como no 20º Aniversário do primeiro Final Fantasy quando o grupo encontra Excalibur, Gilgamesh pode fala: "Eu finalmente encontrei! Agora eu posso ir para casa!" Ele ataca o grupo em Final Fantasy XII, mas depois parece para dar a eles um item útil, e em Final Fantasy VI e Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings como uma invocação depois de ser vencido em batalha. Gilgamesh pode ser considerado mais um rival do que um inimigo ou aliado. Gilgamesh é um dos personagens mais bem falados da série, muitas vezes usando longos períodos em diálogos ou frases arcaicas, como "preciso sair depois dessa correria!" ou "foi uma brincadeira bastante expositiva!" Na batalha, Gilgamesh reteve algumas características-chave ao longo da série; quando fraco, ele vai fingir a derrota, às vezes com um blefe antes de pressionar um ataque e depois fugir. De todos os personagens que enfrentou, Gilgamesh parece ter uma fixação por Bartz Klauser. Como visto em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ele queria desafiar Bartz novamente, onde ele alude a ser banido para a Fenda da última vez que Bartz o viu, e menciona que viajou por uma grande jornada e lutando contra muitos adversários antes de voltar para enfrente Bartz novamente. Além disso, Gilgamesh imaginou qual seria seu próximo encontro com uma entrada dramática, seguida de uma batalha épica contra seu rival, com Gilgamesh vitorioso e Bartz reconhecendo-o como o guerreiro mais forte. Infelizmente para Gilgamesh, Bartz não o reconheceu. Habilidades Gilgamesh é um dos personagens mais poderosos da série. Ele é um potente guerreiro que dominou uma variedade de armas, incluindo lanças, espadas e machados. Mesmo em jogos que seguem o sistema de classes, Gilgamesh é uma esquisitice, já que ele pode usar muitas habilidades diferentes, como Magia Branca e Magia Azul, entre muitos outros a qualquer momento. Nesses casos, ele geralmente prefere conjurar Protect, Shell e Haste em si mesmo de uma só vez e renovar seu ataque. Como visto em Final Fantasy XII, ele pode usar combos poderosos, liberar ondas de choque destrutivas e explosões de energia para danos enormes. Embora Gilgamesh tenha muitas outras espadas famosas além da Excalibur, a maioria delas, se não todas, falsas. A maioria de suas lutas fora de Final Fantasy V é difícil, e seu perfil em Dissidia Final Fantasy descreve ele como tendo "força que uma vez dizimou um exército inteiro" (especificamente, é o exército de Galuf que Gilgamesh dizimou). Sua habilidade mais temível é sua transformação em uma versão com multi-braços e maior de si mesmo, com até seis a oito braços. Isso permite que ele use um vasto arsenal de armas de uma só vez ao mesmo tempo em que aumenta seu poder total. Embora ele seja um mestre de armas, curiosamente Gilgamesh carece de análise e ele imediatamente supõe que qualquer arma que tenha é poderosa. Uma piada é que ele usa réplicas, embora elas geralmente não impeçam sua habilidade de usá-las efetivamente. Nos jogos mais recentes, Gilgamesh tem usado armas tecnologicamente mais avançadas, como gunblades e armas de fogo, como lançadores de foguetes e submetralhadoras, mas ainda continua mais habilidoso com armas tradicionais. Sua resistência e capacidade de sobrevivência parece ser superior, como ele tem lutado mais vezes do que qualquer personagem da série e continua vivo, se não também se tornando mais forte no processo. É sugerido que Gilgamesh nunca mostrou sua força total; Não se sabe se isso é verdade, mas ele chegou perto de revelar seu verdadeiro poder a Bartz em "Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy" antes de ser levado para a Fenda. Aparições ''Final Fantasy Gilgamesh aparece somente em ''Dawn of Souls e nos remakes seguintes. Ele aparece na Lifespring Grotto junto com outros chefes de Final Fantasy V. Após os Guerreiros da Luz conversarem com algumas sereias, eles encontram uma espada desconhecida (Excalipoor) e Gilgamesh desafia a equipe pela espada. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gilgamesh é um chefe chamado pelo Criador na masmorra final. Como ele costuma fazer durante a batalha, usa ''Haste, Protect e Shell. Quando derrotado ele fala "...Bartz...?" antes de desaparecer, e deixa a Excalipoor como recompensa de batalha. ''Final Fantasy V Sua primeira e principal aparição é em Final Fantasy V, onde ele é o braço direito de Exdeath. Em uma entrevista, Hironobu Sakaguchi menciona que Gilgamesh cresceu em uma aldeia de guerreiros, na qual os Equipamentos Genji eram conjuntos antigos e preciosos da aldeia e repassados de seus melhores guerreiros provando seu valor em batalha. Diz-se que há séculos de "sangue, suor e poeira" acumulados nos equipamentos, o que fizeram-lhes extremamente resistentes.''V-Jump, (チョコボのＦＦ研究室, Chokobo no FF Kenkyūshitsu, literalmente "Laboratório FF do Chocobo") Novembro de 1993, p.188-192. Em sua primeira aparição, ele está trabalhando como guarda dos prisioneiros Bartz, Lenna e Faris, e acaba enfrentando Galuf, que o derrota. Quando a equipe cruza a Grande Ponte na fuga do castelo de Exdeath, Gilgamesh aparece novamente para confronta-los, mas em ambas as lutas Gilgamesh foge da batalha ao ser derrotado. Ele aparece novamente liderando o ataque à frota de Xezat. Acompanhado de Enkidu, ele confronta a equipe novamente, quando Enkidu é derrotado ele se joga no oceano tentando levar Galuf com ele. Jurando vingança, ele vai embora. Durante a maior parte do jogo ele mostra apenas dois braços e após conseguir uma Excalipoor, Gilgamesh "morfa" para sua verdadeira forma com oito braços, e, por sua incompetência, Exdeath bane ele para o Vácuo como punição. Gilgamesh se perde dentro do Vácuo lutando com inúmeros monstros até encontrar a equipe de Bartz, que lhe mostra a saída daquele lugar. Ele percebe que não é possível sair do Vácuo e resolve se juntar a Bartz para derrotar Exdeath. Ao encontra-lo, a equipe de Bartz está batalhando com Necrophobe e Gilgamesh entra na luta e se sacrifica para destruí-lo. ''Final Fantasy VI thumb Gilgamesh aparece como um esper no de Game Boy Advance e nas versões de smartphone. Se o jogador comprar a Excalipoor na casa de leilão em Jidoor e aposta-la no Dragon's Neck Colosseum, terá uma batalha com um Onion Dasher. Ganhando ou perdendo a batalha, Gilgamesh desafia a equipe para uma batalha pela Excalipoor. Seu sprite é uma versão modificada do sprite de ''Final Fantasy V, e seu Al script é similar a segunda batalha do mesmo jogo. Continuando a tradição, a equipe pode roubar equipamentos Genji dele. Se derrotado ele reconhece a força da equipe e deixa sua magicite. Invocação Sua magicite pode ensinar as magias: *Quick x1 *Valor. x5 A magicite oferece +2 de força ao passar de nível. Quando evocado ele consome 99 MP, as espadas Excalibur, Excalipoor e Masamune caem no campo de batalha e Gilgamesh seleciona uma para atacar o alvo, se as três forem escolhidas Enkidu aparece para atacar o alvo. ''Final Fantasy VIII Gilgamesh aparece como uma pseudo-Guardian Force. Ele só pode ser obtido se a equipe tiver Odin antes de entrar no Lunatic Pandora e lutar com Seifer no final do disco 3. Na luta Odin ataca Seifer, mas é partido ao meio pelo "Zantetsuken Reverse". A Zantetsuken de Odin cria uma fenda no tempo-espaço, de onde Gilgamesh aparece e pega ela. Depois de 12 turnos Gilgamesh aparece para derrotar Seifer e volta para a fenda interdimensional. Gilgamesh aparece aleatoriamente nas batalhas selecionando umas de suas quatro espadas para atacar. Suas espadas são: Excalibur, Excalipoor, Zantetsuken e Masamune. Gilgamesh tem 9/256 de chance de aparecer no início de uma batalha (ou 3,5% de chance), e durante toda a batalha, se nada tivesse acontecido por alguns segundos, há uma chance de 13/256 (ou 5,1%) dele aparecer. A chance de ele usar cada ataque é de 65/256 (ou 25,4%) para Excalibur, 64/256 (ou 25%) para Excalipoor ou Masamune, e 63/256 (ou 24,6%) para Zantetsuken. Gilgamesh só pode ser convocadas uma vez por batalha. Ele usa a mesma codificação para determinar a sua taxa de aparição que o Angelo Search. Se Gilgamesh aparece, Angelo nunca vai aparecer na mesma batalha. A Formula do dano da Excalibur é: : Dano = 100 * Level /10 + 50 + 100 : Dano = Dano * (265 - SprDoAlvo)/8 : Dano = Dano * 50 / 256 ''' '' A Formula do dano da Masamune é: : Dano = 100 * Level /10 + 100 + 100 : Dano = Dano * (265 - SprDoAlvo)/8 : Dano = Dano * 50 / 256 '' '''O nível especificado acima é o nível médio de todas as GFs do jogador. Como tudo mais no jogo, este nível será também na escala com um multiplicador de 6/5 ou 4/5, dependendo do gerador de números aleatórios. Triple Triad Final Fantasy IX Gilgamesh aparece como um NPC. Ele é visto pela primeira vez em Alexandria pelo nome de "Alleyway Jack", onde ensina Vivi a jogar Tetra Master. Posteriormente ele é visto com o nome "The Four-Armed Man" nos Active Time Events em Treno. Ele aparece roubando Gil de Garnet e comprando um ''Power Belt, mas ele derruba ao ser assustado por Steiner. Na segunda visita à Treno, Gilgamesh planeja sequestrar Eiko para chantagear Amarant, mas o plano falha ao ser afugentado por Quina e ele derruba outro equipamento: Chimera Armlet. Gilgamesh é visto em Daguerreo, onde é possível desafia-lo num duelo. Ele possui cartas raras de airships. Depois de Zidane se tornar um Caçador de Tesouros Rank S, ele revela ser um Caçador de Tesouro Rank D e que seu verdadeiro nome é "Gilgamesh". Se o jogador chega ao final de Memoria antes de 12 horas de jogo, é possível encontrar a Excalibur II junto de uma anotação feita para Gilgamesh por Enkido. ''Final Fantasy XI Gilgamesh é um NPC, o líder da organização secreta de piratas Tenshodo em Norg, que é a cidade pirata localizada na Ilha Elshimo, e o pai adotivo de Lion. Quando ele ouve palavra sobre o renascimento do Shadow Lord , ele envia Lion para investigar. Gilgamesh está envolvido com a história da classe Samurai e em algumas missões relacionadas ao ''Rise of the Zilart. Em Vana'diel existe uma criatura semelhante as outras aparições de Gilgamesh chamada "Naraka". Ela aparece em missões relacionadas ao Vácuo. ''Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh aparece como uma ''Elite Mark. Ele é uma colecionador de espadas e é acompanhado por Enkidu. Ele tem várias espadas famosas de outros jogos da série e uma de Dragon Quest, mas nenhuma delas são autênticas. Ele viajou por Ivalice como um colecionador de espadas e um incomparável duelista coletando as espadas dos oponentes derrotados. Ele é encontrado numa ponte em Lhusu Mines, onde está procurando pela "espada da lenda" e enfrenta a equipe. Ao perder, ele foge com Enkidu e, ao chegar na parte mais profunda das minas, Gilgamesh é encontrado e enfrentado novamente, e quando derrotado foge deixando a "espada da lenda" para trás, quando a equipe se vira, ele aparece e leva a espada embora. Gilgamesh é encontrado novamente em Barheim Passage, onde estava procurando por uma arma lendária, mas ele explica que na verdade não era uma arma e sim uma vara de pesca com o nome semelhante, a vara de pesca Matamune, e ele a entrega para a equipe. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gilgamesh retorna como um chefe e um Yarhi. Ele aparece acompanhado de Enkidu na missão ''Battle on the Big Bridge em Gates of Shattered Time. Ele reconhece e enfrenta a equipe de Vaan. Ao ser derrotado, ele foge e Gilgamesh é liberado no Ring of Pacts. ''Final Fantasy XIII No ''Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega é revelado que Gilgamesh foi planejado para aparecer como um fal'Cie durante a produção do jogo. Apesar dele não aparecer formalmente em Final Fantasy XIII, seu nome é usado em uma Retail Networks chamada Gilgamesh, Inc. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gilgamesh está disponível como DLC para ser enfrentado no Coliseum. Ele enfrenta Snow depois dele ter estragado sua introdução, mas ao lançar um míssil em Snow, Lightning intervém na luta. Após Valfodr ser derrotado, ele aparece junto dos outros inimigos do Coliseum até poder retornar ao seu mundo. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Gilgamesh aparece no patch 2.1 como um colecionador de espadas a procura da "espada da lenda". Durante as missões de Hildibrand Manderville e Nashu Mhakaracca, é revelado que ele é um duelista que desafia os aventureiros e leva suas armas depois de derrotá-los. Após terminar as missões, ele aparece derrotando outro oponente e se lamenta por falhar em localizar a "espada da lenda". No patch 2.2 ele aparece com um frango chamado Enkidu, e desafia o Aventureiro num duelo pela Bradamante em Ishgard. Caso perca, ele abandona suas armas, com a derrota ele tenta fugir com seu frango pulando da ponte mas apenas cai no chão. Gilgamesh retorna no patch 2.4 durante as missões de Hildibrand. Ele aparece numa aliança com Ultros para levar o aventureiro para fora de Master Fygreis's Coliseum, mais tarde Gilgamesh o desafia para uma revanche mas ele é soprado para fora da arena por um espirro de Typhon. Gilgamesh aparece novamente no patch 2.5 na conclusão das missões de Hildibrand, Julyan Manderville o força a ajudar o aventureiro a encontrar o verdadeiro culpado pelos roubos, quando o caso é resolvido ele desafia o aventureiro para uma revanche com a ''Treaty Blade (um dos items roubados) como prêmio. Gilgamesh chama o verdadeiro Enkidu para a batalha. Quando Enkidu é derrotado, Gilgamesh "morfa" para sua forma de oito braços acabando derrotado e promete que vai mudar, mas secretamente promete que vai enfrenta-lo novamente. Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy XV Gilgamesh aparece em na DLC ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus como o principal antagonista. Conhecido como o "Blademaster", Gilgamesh luta contra aqueles que realizam o "Julgamento de Gilgamesh". Trinta anos atrás Cor Leonis lutou contra Gilgamesh e conseguiu reivindicar seu braço, mas foi derrotado e teve que fugir. Durante o tempo em que Gladiolus Amicitia deixa o Príncipe Noctis no Capítulo 7, Gladiolus retorna com Cor para enfrentar o desafio e confrontar Gilgamesh para obter seu poder. Gilgamesh é drasticamente diferente de sua aparição recorrente. Ele tem apenas um único braço e não possui seus traços cômicos comuns. Em vez disso, ele é um inimigo formidável com desprezo por desafiantes fracos que ele derrotou. Enquanto Enkidu aparece como um chefe, ele não parece ser o animal de estimação de Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh é enfrentado em uma ponte repleta de espadas dos guerreiros que ele derrotou, e sua música de batalha é "Clash on the Big Bridge". Gilgamesh insinua vagamente que ele pode ser um outro mundo, referindo-se a Eos como "seu mundo". Ignis Scientia menciona que Gilgamesh deve ter mais de 1000 anos de idade. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 thumb|200px Gilgamesh aparece como um l'Cie do Black Tortoise Crystal, ele esqueceu seu Focus, Era o rei de Lorica e protegia seu país, mas as consequências de se tornar um l'Cie fez com que o conselho de Lorica se preocupasse com suas atitudes. Enkidu um amigo de infancia de Gilgamesh serviu de conselheiro real para que o l'Cie não perdesse seu focus, mas Enkidu faleceu junto com toda a população de Lorica durante a destruição da nação pelo Ultima Bomb. Com o tempo Gilgamesh Ashur perde seu focus e enfrenta a Class Zero, posteriormente ele aparece para enfrentar o l'Cie Machina para testar suas habilidades. Após Completar a história paralela é possível enfrentar a verdadeira forma de Gilgamesh, na batalha é escolhido apenas um personagem aleatoriamente, se o personagem ganhar ele recebe sua Ultimate Weapon mas se perder Gilgamesh leva seus equipamentos. Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTnS Gilgamesh Alt1.png|Gilgamesh. FFLTnS Gilgamesh OR.png|Gilgamesh OR. Dissidia Final Fantasy Gilgamesh aparece como uma summom. Existe um fantasma dele no jogo, é um Bartz no level 100 com os equipamentos Genji. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy thumb|Arte de Gilgamesh em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Gilgamesh aparece como um personagem secreto, durante suas viagens no vácuo ele acaba entrando no Mundo B por acidente, ele percebe a presencia de Bartz e o procura para uma revanche, Ele se encontra com Vaan, Squall e Zidane no Pandaemonium e após Gilgamesh sair Bartz aparece, mas nenhum reconhece ele por causa de sua amnésia, posteriormente Gilgamesh encontra Bartz mas acaba derrotado e pelas regras do mundo B ele é forçada a sair do mundo, Em duas Official Quests ele volta ao mundo B, numa ele encontra Exdeath e em outra ele encontra Prishe que lhe pergunta se ele é um "guerreiro do Chaos" ou um "Guerreiro da Cosmos" e sem saber do que se tratava ele responde que é um "guerreiro do chaos" e eles acabam lutando, após a luta ele é forçado a sair do mundo B novamente. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gilgamesh aparece como um inimigo em Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Gilgamesh retorna como um inimigo em Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Gilgamesh aparece como um inimigo regular e do tipo chefe, e faz sua estréia jogável como o antagonista secundário que representa ''Final Fantasy V. Adicionado pela atualização em 5 de julho de 2017, ele é obtido pela coleta de Dark Crystal Shards. TFFASC Gilgamesh.jpg|Gilgamesh. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Gilgamesh aparece como um inimigo. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Gilgamesh do Final Fantasy V ''aparece como um inimigo e um personagem jogável em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. File:PFF_Gilgamesh_Illust.png|Ilustração File:PFF_Gilgamesh_Sprite.png|Sprite File:PFF Gilgamesh.png|Sprite como um chefe. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ''Gilgamesh aparece como um personagem assistente. Retratos= File:Gilgamesh_Brigade_Portrait.gif|Gilgamesh. |-|Cartões de Habilidade= File:FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh SR.png|Cross Slash (SR). File:FFAB Double Trouble - Gilgamesh SR.png|Double Trouble (SR). File:FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh SR.png|Whirlwind Slash (SR). File:FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh SR+.png|Cross Slash (SR+). File:FFAB Double Trouble - Gilgamesh SR+.png|Double Trouble (SR+). File:FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh SR+.png|Whirlwind Slash (SR+). File:FFAB Wind Slash - Gilgamesh UR.png|Wind Slash (UR). File:FFAB Zantetsuken - Gilgamesh UR.png|Zantetsuken (UR). File:FFAB_Zantetsuken_-_Gilgamesh_UR+.png|Zantetsuken (UR+). |-|Cartões Legendários= File:Gilgamesh Brigade.png|Gilgamesh I (SR). File:FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Cross Slash (SR). File:FFAB Dual Thrust - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Dual Thrust (SR). File:FFAB Electrocute - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Electrocute (SR). File:FFAB Hurricane - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Hurricane (SR). File:FFAB Tsubamegaeshi - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Tsubamegaeshi (SR). File:FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Whirlwind Slash (SR). File:FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Cross Slash (SR+). File:FFAB Dual Thrust - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Dual Thrust (SR+). File:FFAB Electrocute - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Electrocute (SR+). File:FFAB Hurricane - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Hurricane (SR+). File:FFAB Tsubamegaeshi - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Tsubamegaeshi (SR+). File:FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Whirlwind Slash (SR+). File:FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR.png|Cross Slash (SSR). File:FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR.png|Whirlwind Slash (SSR). File:FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR+.png|Cross Slash (SSR+). File:FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR+.png|Whirlwind Slash (SSR+). File:FFAB Self-Destruct - Gilgamesh Legend UR.png|Self-Destruct (UR). File:FFAB Self-Destruct - Gilgamesh Legend UR+.png|Self-Destruct (UR+). File:FFAB Zantetsuken Squall Legend CR.png|Squall evoca Gilgamesh para usar o Zantetsuken. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Gilgamesh aparece como um chefe na ponte de Moore, ele pode deixar a Excalipoor após a batalha. File:FFATB_GilgaBattle.png|Batalha com Gilgamesh. Final Fantasy Record Keeper thumb Gilgamesh é um personagem jogável e um chefe, ele é recrutavel no evento "Battle on the Big Bridge" e a Excalibur (V) muda o seu Soul Break File:FFRK_Gilgamesh_FFV.png|Sprite de Gilgamesh como chefe. File:FFRK_Battle_on_the_Big_Bridge_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento "''Battle on the Big Bridge" File:FFRK_Big_Bridge_Showdown_Event.png|Banner do evento "Battle on the Big Bridge" File:FFRK_Excalibur_JP.png|Banner japonês da Excalipoor (V) ''Mobius Final Fantasy Gilgamesh reutiliza sua aparência de ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. Ele aparece diante de Wol na torre de batalha e afirma que ele conheceu muitos heróis em múltiplos mundos, e afirma que Wol não tem o fogo em sua alma que eles possuíam. Ele se oferece para treinar Wol, desafiando-o para uma série de batalhas. Apesar de sua irritação com as artimanhas de Gilgamesh, Wol aceita o desafio e luta para subir a torre. No topo, Gilgamesh elogia o desempenho de Wol e o reconhece como um Guerreiro da Luz. Ele promete voltar para desafiar Wol por suas armas, uma vez que ele salvou seu mundo antes de partir em sua forma tipicamente cômica. MFF Gilgamesh Job.jpg|Carta de classe. Mobius - Gilgamesh R3 Ability Card.png|Carta raridade 3. MFF True Gilgamesh.jpg|Verdadeiro Gilgamesh. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Gilgamesh aparece como um chefe através de uma DLC Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gilgamesh aparece tanto como uma vision invocável quanto como um inimigo. Sua primeira aparição como inimigo ocorreu durante o evento The Big Bridge, baseado em sua batalha icônica de ''Final Fantasy V. Sua segunda (e permanente) aparição como inimigo é na Chamber of the Fallen, como parte do "Julgamento de Gilgamesh" (e sua próxima versão Chamber of the Indignant). Derrotá-lo renderá a Genji Blade, além de outras recompensas adicionais se as missões do julgamento estiverem completas. Seu sprite é baseado em sua aparição em Final Fantasy XIII-2. Sua terceira aparição como inimigo ocorreu durante o evento, baseado em sua aparição como Gilgamesh Ashur de Final Fantasy Type-0. Como uma unidade] jogáve, Gilgamesh (de Final Fantasy V) é uma invocação rara de 5-7★. Sua classe está listado como "Guard Captain" e seu papel é Dano Físico. Sua recompensa de Trust Master é o acessório extremamente valioso Genji Glove, devido à concessão do Dual Wield habilidade passiva. Sua recompensa Super Trust Master é o Genji Helm (FFV). FFBE 363 Gilgamesh.png|No. 363 Gilgamesh (5★). FFBE 364 Gilgamesh.png|No. 364 Gilgamesh (6★). FFBE 1072 Gilgamesh.png|No. 1072 Gilgamesh (7★). FFBE Gilgamesh FFV Sprite.png|Sprite como inimigo (Big Bridge). FFBE Gilgamesh Sprite.png|Sprite como inimigo (Gilgamesh's Offensive). ''World of Final Fantasy Gilgamesh é encontrado pela primeira vez na grande ponte Alexander quando o jogador está viajando com Bartz. Acreditando que ele finalmente encontrou seu inimigo novamente, Gilgamesh desafia Bartz para uma "revanche". No entanto, a versão Grymoire de Bartz não compartilha as mesmas experiências que sua contraparte de ''Final Fantasy V, e assim fica completamente perplexo em saber por que Gilgamesh quer lutar contra ele. Depois de uma batalha de chefe, Gilgamesh é mais uma vez forçado a admitir a derrota, mas diz que ele estará de volta para "outra" revanche. Mais tarde na história, há uma intervenção onde é revelado que Gilgamesh foi levado a revelar a posição de Bartz e Boko, acreditando que ele finalmente seria capaz de obter sua revanche. No entanto, quando é revelado que o soldado bahamutiano que o vendeu na verdade quer matar o próprio Bartz, Gilgamesh decide "sacrificar-se" para lutar contra o soldado bahamutiano e salvar a cidade, em um final que espelha os eventos de '' Final Fantasy V . Há também uma batalha no Coliseu ("Exdeath's Kooky Kabuki"), na qual Gilgamesh pode ser capturado. Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha'' GIlgamesh aparece como o principal vilão do primeiro livro. thumb File:Gilgamesh_Bitter_End.png|Bitter End. File:Gilgamesh_Excalipoor.png|Excalipoor. File:Gilgamesh_Monarch_Sword.png|Monarch Sword. File:Gilgamesh_Slice_Thrice.png|Slice Thrice. File:Gilgamesh_Ultimate_Illusion.png|Ultimate Illusion. Final Fantasy Artniks Cartas de Gilgamesh aparecem em Final Fantasy Artniks. File:D012_Gilgamesh_SR_F_Artniks.png| File:Type0_Black_Tortoise_l'Cie_Gilgamesh_SR_F_Artniks.png| File:FF11_Gilgamesh_R_I_Artniks.png|}} Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gilgamesh aparece em varias cartas. File:Gilgamesh_card.jpg|4-056R File:Gilgamesh3_TCG.png|10-068S File:Gilgamesh_TCG.png|3-071S File:Gligamash-TradingCard.jpg|2-103R File:Gilgamesh_Theatrhythm_TCG.png|5-157R File:Gilgamesh_PR_TCG.png|PR-025 File:Gilgamesh2_TCG.png|8-062R File:Gilgamesh4_TCG.png|10-088S File:Gilgamesh5_TCG.png|15-091C ''Final Fantasy Portal App Gilgamesh de ''Final Fantasy XIV aparece em uma carta de Triple Triad. Aparições fora da série Final Fantasy ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special thumb Gilgamesh aparece na série ''Itadaki street como uma carta. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Gilgamesh retorna como uma carta em ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable File:DQFFIIS_Gilga1.png|Gilgameso no comercial do jogo. File:DQFFISP_Gilgamesh_Card.png|Sprite da carta de Gilgamesh ''Blood of Bahamut thumb Gilgamesh é outra evocação da série ''Final Fantasy, ele aparece como um gigante que precisa ser derrotado, ele é uma versão poderosa de Gilgamesh chamado Durga. ''Guardian Cross thumb ''Puzzle & Dragons thumb Gilgamesh aparece em Puzzle and Dragons como parte da colaboração Final Fantasy. ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ Gilgamesh aparece como uma Heartless. Criação e sesenvolvimento De acordo com o quinto "Laboratório FF de Chocobo", publicado na edição de novembro de 1993 da V-Jump, o projeto inicial para Gilgamesh foi criado por Tetsuya Nomura , embora seja Yoshitaka Amano que fez a arte final do personagem. A revista afirma que o projeto inicial de Nomura parecia um mistura entre a primeira ea segunda forma no jogo. Música tema Seu tema é chamado de "''Battle at the Big Bridge" ("Batalha na Grande Ponte" em português), toca originalmente nas quatro batalhas contra ele. Desde sua aparição original ela tem acompanhado Gilgamesh em várias de suas aparições. Ela tem vários rearranjos e adaptações, e se tornou um dos temas mais populares da série. Mercadorias thumb Master Creatures produziu uma figura do Gilgamesh de seis polegadas e meia de altura em sua terceira série de personagens de Final Fantasy. ''As informações da figura descreve que ele está vestindo a armadura Genji e empunhando a Excalipoor, entre outras armas. Há também duas figuras de ação baseadas na aparência de Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy VIII, ambas com as quatro espadas usadas por ele do jogo. Galeria ;Capturas de tela File:FFI_PSP_Wind_Slash.png|Gilgamesh em ''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. File:FF4PSP_TAY_Gilga_Excalipoor.png|Gilgamesh usando a Excalipoor em Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. File:Gilgamesh_Xezat's_Fleet.jpg|Gilgamesh no ataque a frota de Xenat em Final Fantasy V. File:Gilgamesh_Castle_Exdeath.jpg|Gilgamesh em sua verdadeira forma em Final Fantasy V. File:Gilgamesh_Necrophobe.jpg|Gilgamesh entra na luta contra Necrophobe em Final Fantasy V. File:Gilgamesh_vs_Necrophobe.png|Gilgamesh se sacrifica para derrotar Necrophobe. File:FFVI_Blade_Dance.png|Batalha contra Gilgamesh Final Fantasy VI. File:Gilg08.jpg|Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy VIII. File:Gilgamesh Zantetsuken.png|Gilgamesh usando a Zantetsuken em Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFVIII Masamune.png|Gilgamesh usando a Masamune em Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFVIII Excaliber Weapon.png|Gilgamesh usando a Excalibur em Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFVIII Excalipoor.png|Gilgamesh usando a Excalipoor em Final Fantasy VIII. File:Gilgamesh_in_alexandria.png|Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy IX. File:Gilgamesh-FFIX.png|Gilgamesh revela seu nome em Final Fantasy IX. File:Rank_s.jpg|Gilgamesh se surpreende com o Rank S. File:FFXI_-_abyssea_gilgamesh.jpg|Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy XI: Scars of Abyssea File:Trust_Gilgamesh.jpg|Trust de Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy XI File:Gilgamesh_wields_guns.jpg|Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy XIII-2 File:XIII-2_Gilgamesh_Closeup.jpg|Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy XIII-2 File:FFXIII-2GIlgaLight.png|Lightning intervém na luta contra Snow em Final Fantasy XIII-2. File:FFXIVARR_Gilga2.jpg|Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy XIV. File:FFXIVARR_Gilga1.jpg|Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy XIV. File:FFXIVARR_Gilga3.jpg|Gilgamesh e "Enkidu" Final Fantasy XIV File:FFXIVARR_Wind-up_Gilgamesh.jpg|Wind-up de Gilgamesh Final Fantasy XIV. File:FFType0_-_Gilgamesh_Close-up.png|Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy Type-0. File:Gilgamesh_Kabuki_Pose.png|Gilgamesh em Dissidia 012. File:Gilgamesh_vaan_squall_zidane.jpg|Gilgamesh no Pandaemonium em Dissidia 012. File:FFE_gilg1.jpg|Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy Explorers.. ;Outros File:Gilgamesh_DoS.jpg|Arte em Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. File:Gilgamesh_FFV_Art.jpg|Arte para o Final Fantasy V. File:Gilgamesh_FFV_Art_(transformed).jpg|Arte de Gilgamesh em sua verdadeira forma para Final Fantasy V. File:Gilgamesh Swords FFVIII Art.jpg|Espadas de Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy VIII por Tetsuya Nomura. File:Gilgamesh_FFVIII_Sketch.jpg|Rascunho de Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFXIV_ARR_-_Gilgamesh.png|Arte de Gilgamesh no Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn Visual Artbook. File:Gilgamesh_True_Form_Type-0.png|Gilgamesh com oito braços em Final Fantasy Type-0. File:Gilgamesh_vs_Golbez_Deva_Loka_2012.jpg|Deva Loka Nightmares II, part of the 2008. File:Gilgameshvsbutz.jpg|Gilgamesh contra Bartz por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Gilgamesh_FFIX_Art_Full.jpg|Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy IX File:Gilgamesh_Alt.png|Aparência de Final Fantasy VIII em Dissidia 012 File:Gilgamesh_Alt_2.png|Aparência baseada no sprite de Final Fantasy V em Dissidia 012 File:Gilgamesh_EX_Mode.png|Verdadeira forma de Gilgamesh em em Dissidia 012 File:Gilgamesh_Alt_1_EX_Mode.png|Aparência baseada na Master Figure em em Dissidia 012 em Dissidia 012 File:Gilgamesh_Alt_2_EX_Mode.png|Aparência do Interdimensional Rift em Dissidia 012 Etimologia Gilgamesh foi um rei da Suméria, de caráter semilendário, mais conhecido atualmente por ser o personagem principal da Epopeia de Gilgamesh, um épico mesopotâmico preservado em tabuletas escritas com caracteres cuneiformes. Ele foi o quinto rei da primeira dinastia de Uruk, datada de aproximadamente 2750 AC. Ainda segundo a lista, era filho de um "demônio" ou "fantasma" (o significado da palavra no texto é incerto) e seu reinado teria durado 126 anos. A história da epopeia de gilgamesh gira em torno da relação entre Gilgamesh e seu companheiro íntimo, Enkidu , um homem selvagem criado pelos deuses como um equivalente de Gilgamesh, para que o distraísse e evitasse que ele oprimisse os cidadãos de Uruk. Gilgamesh também foi inspirado em Saitō Musashibō Benkei que foi um Sohei (monge guerreiro). Benkei ficava na ponte Gojo em Kyoto, onde desafiava para um duelo cada guerreiro que passava confiscando a espada de seus oponentes derrotados, vindo a recolher um total de cerca de 999 espadas. Em seu milésimo duelo, Benkei foi derrotado por Minamoto no Yoshitsune, Assim, ele se tornou um guerreiro de Yoshitsune e lutou ao seu lado nas Guerras Genpei contra o Clã Taira. Da lenda podemos relacionar: a arma tradicional de Benkei ''é uma Naginata, Batalhas em pontes, O ato de coletar a arma do oponente derrotado, e de ele se tornar amigo de quem o derrota. O Clã Minamoto também é chamado de Clã Genji usando a pronuncia alternativa para os caracteres chineses ''Mina ''e ''Moto ''que é ''Gen ''e ''Uji. As pinturas no rosto de Gilgamesh são inspiradas no Kabuki, um tradicional teatro japonês. Trivialidades *Gilgamesh é referido por Natsuki Takaya em uma de suas colunas no Fruits Basket, mostrando seu amor pela série Final Fantasy. *Na citação da pagina Gilgamesh se refere a série dos anos 90, "Hora de morfar" ''de ''Power Ranger. *Em Final Fantasy III, existe um personagem chamado Gigameth. Ele não é Gilgamesh, seu katakana é ギガメス (Gigamesu), enquanto o de Gilgamesh é ギルガメッシュ (Girugamesshu). Referências en:Gilgamesh (character) de:Gilgamesch es:Gilgamesh it:Gilgamesh ru:Гильгамеш fr:Gilgamesh Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy V Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IX Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Type-0 Categoria:Espers de Final Fantasy VI Categoria:Espers de Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Categoria:Invocações de Dissidia Final Fantasy Categoria:Gilgamesh Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Guardian Forces